Another Round?
by Anxnymous
Summary: North Italy is missing in action yet again when paperwork needs to be done, but instead of lazing off, maybe this time, he's actually doing something productive? -ONESHOT-


_Tic... tic… tic… tic_

Germany looked up from his paperwork, scanning the room with his eyes. He sighed, looking at the clock and got to his feet.

_He was here a second ago_, thought Germany exasperatedly. Of course, when this particular nation was engrossed in his documents, one second could easily be mistaken as a whole hour. He took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Paperwork that had been spread across an adjacent table was abandoned, no sign of a reddish-brown haired man anywhere close to the papers.

_Mein gott, if Italy is flirting or sleeping again, I swear…_ began Germany, but didn't finish the thought. The burly German stepped out of his study and looked down the halls, hoping to find the lazy nation there and save himself some time.

No such luck.

Germany heaved yet another sigh. He had been sighing a lot lately, trying to keep track of North Italy. As he roamed through the hallways of the building, he checked of the possibilities of where the Italian nation could be.

_Not in the kitchen, or the bedroom, or the toilet…_ contemplated Germany, getting more worried as he shut each empty room's door. _Maybe he's stuck outside the windowsill again, trying to save some cats._ His mouth twitched at the memory. One day, Germany had been in his study, when he heard cries of help from outside his window. Confused, he stuck his head out and found that North Italy was hanging on for dear life on the grooves and ledges on the building wall, tears pouring from his eyes. A grey cat was lying contentedly on the ground below, seemingly bored of the entire situation.

His thoughts were broken by the nearby voices in a room, and Germany's steps quickened. Just about to burst into the room, accusations on the tip of his tongue, he heard another voice in the room.

"Fratello, you can't seem to get me today! Have your minimal amount of brain cells been fried by that potato bastard's influence already?"

_Romano_, recognized Germany, hand hovering over the door knob. _Can't seem to get him? What's he talking about?_

"But fratello, he's not a bastard! Why are you so mean?" asked a voice Germany identified as North Italy. His reddened a little at the little Italian's defence, touched at how Italy had stood up to his brother.

"Are you just going to ignore that blatant insult that just totally injured your pride?!" shouted Romano angrily. Germany heard a 'vee~" as a reply. Curious, he opened the door to a sliver, so he could see what was happening inside.

That was when Germany saw a sight he thought would've been impossible.

The two Italian twins were locked in some type of hand-to-hand combat, each movement supposedly executed with ease. North Italy, Feliciano, still had that happy-go-lucky smile on his face, while rapidly blocking his brother's flying fists, sometimes adding his own attacks. Romano's hands were moving in a blur, raising them rigidly only Feliciano decided to attack, only to melt back into the same barrage of assaults. The two chatted constantly while doing so, seemingly oblivious to each other's hand movements.

Stunned at the pair, Germany was subconsciously betting on Feliciano winning the round.

The ferocity and speed increased, and now some strain began to finally show on their faces. They were forced to improvise, trying to make contact with the face, chest or stomach, only to be blocked by another pair of hands. Romano tried for a daring sweep of his leg, intending to trip his brother up. Feliciano was in the middle of swinging a hooked punch, surprised at the sudden shift of balance.

"Gah!" he cried out, landing heavily on the floor. Germany expected for him to burst into tears at any moment, but it seemed Italy escaped only with an aching behind.

A grinning Romano offered a hand and Feliciano sulkily took it. "I was on a winning streak too," North Italy mumbled, as Romano went to a blackboard and drew another tally mark on his side. To Germany's surprise, the twins were almost equal, Romano two notches ahead of his twin brother.

"Aww, you almost caught up," said Romano in mock concern, pulling a sad face to annoy Feliciano. The other man frowned at the attitude, but said nothing.

_This is the longest period of time I've seen Italy open his eyes for…_ thought Germany. _It looks strange…_ Feliciano's amber-brown eyes were indeed open, now currently glaring pointedly at Romano, who gloated at his victory.

"Another round, fratello?" asked Romano, jerking his head at the board.

"No, I have to get back to my paperwork, or Doitsu will scold me again," answered Feliciano, beaming.

Germany edged away from the door, still in shock by what he saw. He would really have to ask Spain and Hungary if they knew about this. He heard something that made him stop.

"Remind me again why we decided to do this fighting session, fratello?" asked North Italy in a cheerful voice, apparently already knowing the answer. Romano snorted.

"Do I really have to say it? It's kinda embarrassing…" replied South Italy, Germany imagining him blushing and scratching the back of his neck. Feliciano 'vee~'d and Romano sighed. Overcome by curiosity, Germany pressed his ear against the door.

"To help Spain or my fratello if you guys need help," he mumbled. Feliciano cheered.

"I do it because I don't want to be a useless crybaby for Germany and Japan! We're gonna have to work hard, eh fratello?"

He heard a clap, as if they clenched each other's hand in a type of promise gesture.

"Yup!" agreed Romano.

Walking away with a slight smile, Germany made it back to his study. A few minutes later, North Italy came into the office, smiling.

"Oh there you are, Italy," said Germany calmly, leaving a very confused Italian to ponder on why his German friend wasn't scolding him for disappearing.

* * *

"Right, today, we'll be taking precautions in case someone like England happens to corner you!" announced Germany to Japan and North Italy.

"And what precautions are we supposed to take if something like that happens?" asked Japan.

"Hand-to-ha—…" began Germany, but trailed off, glancing at North Italy. Germany sweat-dropped. "Actually, never mind, change of plan. Let's just do target practice…"

* * *

**Based on the headcanon that the Italy twins can fight real bad-ass... Reviews?**


End file.
